


Kiss Me

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Challenge Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: For one of Peja's daily challenges.  Better late than never, right?





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"Kiss me, right here, right now."

 

"Whaa-?"

 

"Having problems with your hearing, Fox?"

 

"No, my hearing is just fine."

 

"Glad to know that... Fox."

 

"*Don't* call me Fox, you... Where the hell do you get off telling me to k-k-kiss you?"

 

"'Where'? 'Why' would be the better question I think."

 

"Why?"

 

"Thought you'd never ask, Fox."

 

"Dammit, Krycek, I *told* you not to call me that! And I Did Not ask why."

 

"Sure you did. Clear as day: Why?"

 

*sigh*

 

"Fine, then. Why did you ask me to kiss you?"

 

"I had this dream last night, you see."

 

*grrrr*

 

"Oooh. You're so sexy when you growl."

 

"Kry-"

 

"Alex."

 

"Huh?"

 

"My name is Alex."

 

"Your name is RatBastardSonOfABitch."

 

"Now, now, Fox. Such language is uncalled for. I am *not* a rodent, and I resent you casting aspersions on my mother. She *was* married and she was a wonderfully loving person."

 

*sigh*

 

"Fine, *Alex*."

 

"Much better. Now, wouldn't you like to hear about my dream?"

 

"No."

 

"We were making love."

 

"*Fuck*"

 

"No. Not fucking, making love. Jeez, Mulder, you're so crude!"

 

"I'll show you 'crude', you ass!"

 

"My ass is fine, or so I've been told by any number of peop-"

 

*Mmmmph*

 

"You call that a kiss, Fox?"

 

"I suppose you could do better?"

 

"Yes."

 

*Mmmmph*

 

*Mmmmm*

 

*sigh*

 

"Oh. Yeah. Definitely better, Alex."

 

"Toldja."

 

"Alex... shut the fuck up and kiss me again."


End file.
